Kirby's Kin 2 The Past Revealed
by Izzy41630
Summary: When Star finds out about her past, she must tap into her powers to save her future.Sequel to Kirby's Kin. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter1The Dream

Disclaimer-I don't own Kirby, but I do own Star and Tsuki(revealed later) so you may use them, but please give me, Destiny Dreamer, credit. p.s.-I know I said I'd write using quotation instead but this is how I wrote most of my fics on paper, sorry!  
Chapter 1-The Dream.  
  
Scene-King Dedede's castle.  
  
Star is sleeping in her bed. She now has black thin hair in short pigtails.It has been 6 months since she was proclaimed Popstar's newest heroine. She and Kirby have defeated many monsters since then, with the occasional help from Metaknight, who is very proud of both of them. Star is very happy here, but she still wonders about how Metaknight said once that her real mother would be proud of her.  
This night, Star had a dream: She was walking down a red carpet, just like when she received her sword, which appeared in front of her. Then it turned into Mystic Magician, her first battle. She felt someone take her hand. She looked beside her and saw a Kirby-like creature, but she was pink with purple feet, was wearing a white dress, and had long black hair.  
  
???Remember Yoru, I'm always here for you.  
  
StarWho are you?  
  
???Tell Metaknight I said "Hello".  
***  
Star woke up startled.  
  
StarMetaknight?  
  
Star ran to King Dedede's room.  
  
StarDada!  
  
King Dedede snored in his bed (Man, that guy could sleep through the apocalypse). Star jumped up on his bed and shook him.  
  
StarDada!!  
  
Still nothing, so Star bent down right by his ear and screamed.  
  
StarDADAAAAA!!!!!  
  
That woke him up. He fell out of bed and looked up over the side groggily at the young girl.  
  
DededeStar? What is it?  
  
StarI got a question.  
  
King Dedede wasn't good with questions( Especially if they involved academics.).It took him forever to actually tell Star that he wasn't her real Dada.  
  
Dedede Okay, I'm listenin'.  
  
StarWho's my real Dada?  
  
King Dedede was shocked, how could he tell her he didn't know, I mean, in Star's eyes, there wasn't a thing her adoptive Dada couldn't do.  
  
DededeLook kiddo, you go back to bed okay? I'll tell ya' tomorrow, I'm too tired to now.  
  
StarOkay.  
  
Star walked back to her bedroom.Once the door was closed, King Dedede ran down to Escargoon's room.  
  
DededeEscargoon!  
  
Escargoon opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
EscargoonWhat is it your highness?  
  
Dedede Star just asked me who her real Dada is.  
  
EscargoonUh oh.  
  
Dedede Uh oh's right, What do I tell her?  
  
Escargoon The truth I guess, she's a smart kid, you can't keep the truth from her for long.  
  
Dedede But I don't know who her real parents are!  
  
Escargoon Maybe you should ask Metaknight.  
  
DededeWhy Metaknight?  
  
Escargoon What doesn't he know about Star Warriors?  
  
Dedede Good point, I'll ask him in the mornin'.  
  
He leaves and Escargoon falls back asleep. 


	2. Chapter2The Truth

Chapter 2- The Truth.  
  
Scene-Throne room of castle Dedede.  
  
King Dedede is sitting on his throne while Escargoon stands beside him.Metaknight walks in.  
  
MKYou requested my presence you highness?  
  
DededeYea, I want you to tell Star who her real parents are.  
  
MKI'm sorry your Majesty, but I do not know them.  
  
Dedede glares at Escargoon  
  
EscargoonWhat? I can be wrong can't I?  
  
Just then Star walks in.  
  
StarDada, you said you'd answer my question today.  
  
DededeUh yeah, about that, Metaknight's gonna' answer it instead.  
  
MK(whispering)But sire, I told you.  
  
Dedede(Whispering)Just make somethin' up.  
  
Metaknight led Star back into her room. Star sat on the end of her bed, while Metaknight paced back and forth.  
  
MKRight, now, where to begin?Oh.  
  
Star swung her feet back and forth as she hummed.  
*******************  
  
F.Y.I.- I used Washu's lullaby in this, but I changed the words around, and that's what Star is humming here.  
*******************  
  
StarHmm hmm hmm hm, hmm hmm hmm hm, hm hm hm hm hmm.  
  
Metaknight recognized the tune of it.  
  
MKStar, where did you learn that?  
  
She looked at him.  
  
StarIt's some lullaby I remember, I think my real Mama might have sung it.  
  
MKDo you know the words?  
  
StarYea...0_o  
  
MKI want you to sing that song. 


	3. Chapter 3Mama's song

D.D.- Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was gonna wait 'til I got more reviews, but screw that dream, I just write the story now.  
  
Chapter 3-Mama's song.  
  
StarYou want me to sing it?  
  
MKYes.  
  
StarOkay, but I'm not very good.  
  
She hopped off her bed and cleared her throat.  
  
Star(singing) April roses, tiny sparrows, comets bright and new, all belong together with the mystery that is you. From the sky, and from the sea, upon a breeze, you cam to me, you seem to see a greater universe than I do.  
  
Just then, Star felt a strange power overcome her, and Metaknight saw her star on her forehead glow silver. She resumed singing, but this time, she sounded like an older woman, with an angelic voice.  
  
Star(singing with good voice)When you wake up, I'll be waiting, eager for your smile, you've had quite a journey darling, you should rest a while, when you cry, I still rejoice, to hear your voice, oh yes it's true, my sweet Yoru, please understand how much I love you.  
  
Star's star stopped glowing and she looked at Metaknight.  
  
StarYoru, that's my real name isn't it Metaknight.  
  
MKI should explain, Yes, first of all, your real name is Yoru. Your mother's name was Tsuki, and you also have an older brother, Kirby.  
  
YoruIf he's older than me, how come I can talk, and he can't?  
  
MK Because you are more perceptive, you learn things a lot faster.  
  
YoruHow do you know all of this Metaknight?  
  
MKBecause Yoru, I am your real father.  
  
Yoru Why didn't you tell me before? Does Kirby know?  
  
MK No, he doesn't, and I didn't tell you before because I was afraid you weren't ready to know.  
  
Yoru So where is my real mama?  
  
MKI'm sorry Yoru, but she died when you were only two months old.  
  
YoruHow did she die?  
  
MK It was horrible. We had sent Kirby away to begin his training earlier that day. He was only six months old.  
  
Yoru Then what?  
  
MK It was about seven-o-clock at night. Your mother was just putting you to bed, when one of N.M.E.'s henchmen, Snukilen, attacked. I ran up to your room when I heard your mother scream. But I was too late. I didn't see your mother's body anywhere. I grabbed you out of the way of Snukilen's attack, and ran to the transport dock. I put you in one of the Starships and set it to take off. The war with N.M.E. was long and hard, and I was the only one to survive, but it was finally over. I set out immediately with Sword and Blade, and we tried to find you. While searching, we came upon Popstar, and our monster sensors went off. We came here to work for King Dedede, and shortly after, Kirby arrived. And then you.  
  
YoruWow, Mama is really dead?  
  
MK Yes, I loved her so much, and I know, that if she were alive, she would want me to be the one to take care of you.  
  
Hey guys, D.D. here(short for Destiny Dreamer). Don't be fooled by this, the story's not over yet. I want at least four (4) more reviews and then I'll continue on, so PLZ RVW! 


	4. Chapter4 Snukilen

Chapter 4- Snukilen.  
  
Just then, Tiff burst into Yoru's room.  
  
TiffStar!  
  
YoruIt's Yoru now.  
  
TiffWhatever, a new monster ordered by King Dedede is attacking Kiby!  
  
Metaknight, Tiff and Yoru ran outside where the battle was taking place. When Metaknight saw the monster, he almost died of shock. Yoru saw his distress.  
  
YoruMetaknight, what is it?  
  
MKYoru, that is the monster that killed your mother!  
  
YoruWhat?!  
  
Kirby looked at Metaknight and Yoru, confused. Yoru looked at him and explained.  
  
YoruKirby, my real name is Yoru, I'm your younger sister, Metaknight's our daddy, and that monster killed our mommy!  
  
KirbyPoyo?O_O  
  
Just then, the monster attacked. It waved it's arm and shot out a ton of spikes! Metaknight grabbed Kirby and Yoru out of the way just in time, and placed them in a nearby tree for safety.  
  
MKStay here.  
  
Metaknight jumped down and ran towards the monster as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
MKYou will pay for killing Tsuki, Snukilen!  
  
Metaknight lunged at Snukilen, but got hit away. He tried again and again, each time getting weaker. Tiff and Tuff looked on as the battle continued.  
  
TiffMetaknight needs help. WARPSTAR!  
  
The warpstar zoomed onto the scene and Kirby jumped on it, but he couldn't move, all of what Yoru had just said, was just too confusing for him.  
  
TuffKIRBY! Come on! Do something!  
  
The small warrior didn't move, he just stood there, looking at Metaknight fight off Snukilen. Yoru looked at Kirby, and saw how confused he was.  
  
YoruIt's okay Kirby, I'm confused about all this too.  
  
The two siblings smiled at each other, but their expressions changed when they saw Metaknight get hit very hard by Snukilen. He tried to stand up, but he fainted from the extreme pain.  
  
Yoru+KirbyMetaknight!  
  
Yoru jumped on Kirby's warpstar and the two floated over to Metaknight. He was unconcious.  
  
YoruDaddy, wake up!  
  
Yoru remembered back to her first battle, against Mystic Magician. This had happened before, and like in her first battle, she felt the same power. It was a warm light, it surrounded her, gave her strength, and her star glowed.  
  
A beautiful woman, the same one from Yoru's dream appeared. She looked at Metaknight, and placed her hands on him. She started to glow, as did Metaknight.  
  
??Wake up darling.  
  
Metaknight's eyes flickered open, and he looked at the woman.  
  
MK Tsuki?  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
YoruMama?  
  
She looked at Yoru.  
  
TsukiOh, my sweet Yoru, I just knew you would tap into your powers one day and bring me back.  
  
MK It really is you.  
  
TsukiYes Metaknight, I should explain. When Snukilen first attacked all those years ago, you thought I had been killed. But in reality, I had given my soul to Yoru, to keep until she was strong enough to unleash me.  
  
KirbyMama?  
  
TsukiOh Kirby, my big strong warrior boy, how I missed you.  
  
KrbyMama!^_^  
  
Their happy reunion was ended by Snukilen, when he fired an energy bomb at the group. Metaknight covered Tsuki, and Kirby covered Yoru. When the dust cleared, Metaknight and Kirby were so weakened that they fell.  
  
Tsuki+YoruMetaknight! Kirby! 


End file.
